


Five Goals and an Injury

by detodores (chasingnukes)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Comfort, Confrontations, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Smut, takes place 2014/2015 season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingnukes/pseuds/detodores
Summary: Cris pressed on the doorbell, a sixth time in the past one minute standing at the door of Leo's house. The Madrid forward clicked his tongue. He had already driven for hours just to get to his boyfriend's house in Barcelona, he is not leaving until he sees him. Was Leo away right now?No, Cris thought, the Argentinealwaysspends a day alone at home after a bad game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In an ongoing effort to gather and finish all those bit and pieces of work scattered about my drive (there are so many).  
> Honestly, the tiny lifespan and...window of validity for works in this fandom is just ridiculous. If you want to write about something that happened, you have to get it done within the week or even within days, or else past that period, nobody might know what you're talking about anymore. Gone in the wiind. Out of the collective conscience. Because nothing is concrete, and everything insignificant is forgotten. (Sigh) That doesn't really fly well for a slowpoke like me.
> 
> But this work was really written with the intent of exploring the intricacies of their relationship, among other things, so I'm putting it up anyway.
> 
> \----
> 
> This story was drafted quite a long time ago, during the late 2014/2015 season. 
> 
>  
> 
> **April 5th: Cris scores an astonishing 5 goals for the first time, in a game against Granada that ended 9-1.**
> 
>  
> 
> **April 8th: Leo just came back from a 2 week foot injury, the extent to which it actually healed was rather dubious, despite the press being told that he was at "100%". Leo wore red sneakers during training sessions because his foot was too swollen to fit into his normal boots. He played against Almeria where Barca won, but he missed some easy chances.**

Cris pressed on the doorbell, a sixth time in the past one minute standing at the door of Leo's house. The Madrid forward clicked his tongue. He had already driven for hours just to get to his boyfriend's house in Barcelona, he is not leaving until he sees him. Was Leo away right now? No, Cris thought, the Argentine always spends a day alone at home after a bad game. He reaches for the bell again.

Before he could ring it once more, however, the door creaked open to reveal Leo standing at the other side with a disgruntled look on his face. Dark eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Cris and something almost soft flicked over them, before being overshadowed by a completely unreadable expression. He did not maintain eye contact.

"Cris? What are you...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Here to see you of course," Cris replied, smiling wide, in a tone that dares Leo to deny him entry, "will you let me in?"

Leo met his eyes this time and looked hard at Cris. But at last, he sighed and stepped backwards. He beckoned the taller in with a tilt of the head.

The closing of the door and their quiet footsteps echoed through the house. The interior seemed the same as always, nothing was out of the ordinary. Except for Leo himself, who was taking slower steps than usual, while leading Cris to the living room. When they stopped, Cris placed himself right in front of Leo. The small man startled at the sudden invasion of personal space.

"How is your foot?" Cris asked, glancing down.

"It's fine. I got better-" Leo replied, taking an involuntary step backwards.

"I saw you slowing down after the first half, and you started walking a lot."

"I said it's fine."

Cris was having none of it.

"It hasn’t...completely healed like they all said it did, has it?"

Leo kept his eyes fixed firmly to his red sneakers and did not reply. Cris closed his eyes.

"How bad is it now?"

Leo bit his lower lip slightly before uttering, "...swollen again, but not nearly as bad as before-"

The Portuguese drew a sharp breath inwards, and Leo continued quickly.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow!"

"How would you know? You shouldn't have risked aggravating your injury!"

"What did you expect me to do? The team needed me for the game!"

"The team needed you in full form."

Leo gritted his teeth at that. "Cris, don't."

"I'm not..." Cristiano paused. He was not here to start a fight, and making Leo angry will not help the situation in any way. He took a deep breath before speaking again, "I just wanted to check if you're okay. I know how you get if you perform badly during a game. Or miss a goal."

He could still remember the look on Leo's face, the shock and broken disappointment when the cameras zoomed in on his expression after that failed chip over an open net. When Cris's Real Madrid teammates sitting around him in the lounge began to laugh and scoff, Cristiano had bit down on his finger and kept his eyes on the screen, silently itching for his phone and wallet. He remembered Gareth's questioning glance and Iker's knowing stare over his water bottle.

Now Cris was staring at the man himself, seeing up close the stiffness in his shoulders, the downcast posture. Leo stood before him, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"It was not important. We won the match, I didn't need to score anyway", Leo muttered, trying to be nonchalant.

Cris's gaze did not waver.

"We both know that doesn't mean it didn't hurt." Cris said quietly, the words cutting through Leo's emotional barrier like a knife. He watched Leo tense up and turn away with hooded eyes.

He sighed.

"Leo," Cris cooed, turning the smaller man back to him with gentle hands on his shoulders, "Leooo."

Leo refused to meet his gaze, but allowed himself to be coaxed around without much resistance, which was a good sign. It meant that there was something Cris could do about this. Leo was allowing Cris to comfort him, or else the small man would not have budged an inch otherwise. There were instances where Leo wanted nothing but to be left alone to deal with problems on his own, where Cris could do nothing but wait anxiously for Leo’s phone calls, and this was not one of them. Relief flooded within the Portuguese.

He cupped the side of the other man's pale face

"It's okay, Leo-" Cristiano began, keeping his voice gentle.

Leo's right eyebrow twitched.

"Says my arch-rival who just made history, scoring 5 goals in one game," the shorter man spat.

"You just returned from not playing and not training much for two weeks, not to mention just recovered from an injury."

"It wasn't an excuse for-"

"It's not your fault."

All of Leo's emotions swept forth like water from a broken dam.

"But it is! I should have put that ball in, I should have put all of them in! But I didn't. It would have been easy, but I didn't!"

"Leo-"

"I bet you're glad I'm won't be posing such a big threat to you anymore, aren't you?" The burning words flew from Leo’s lips recklessly.

"No," Cris replied, shoulders slumping because Leo of all people, thinking that of him, _hurt_. "I'm not."

Leo's angry expression crumpled. He mumbled a soft apology. Cris blinked slowly and sighed before moving closer towards him. He cupped the other man's head with both hands.

"Just...try to take it easy okay? I know these matches are crucial but you can't always push yourself like this," Cris held Leo's face close and looked deep into the other man's eyes, hoping that his words will get through, "I'm saying this because I love you, I don't want you hurting yourself more. I want you there with me in the long run."

When Leo finally nodded, Cris leaned forwards placing their foreheads together. The smaller man wrapped his arms around Cris. A silent truce. They were both way beyond the shouting matches they used to have.

By the time they released each other, the tension in the room had completely dissipated, and was replaced by something else, when Leo looked up at Cris with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"So, five goals," He tilted his head to the side and said quietly, "I'm surprised you didn't start bragging about it the moment I opened the door."

Cris chuckled, welcoming the change of topic. "Believe me, I was totally planning to do that but, well, it wasn't the most important thing in my head."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"You want me to prove it?

Leo laughed, momentarily ducking his head downwards, and Cris laughed too. When Leo looked back up this time, his expression held a trace of genuine warmth.

"I'm impressed. I'm proud of you, Cris." Leo praised, smiling, and nothing could make Cristiano blush like a compliment from Leo Messi.

The smaller man then leaned closer.

"I think a...reward is in order?" Leo whispered into his ear, lips curled.

But Cris knew, they both knew, that that was not the only thing it was going to be about. Leo was asking for something, and was hoping to achieve it by taking focus away from himself. And Cris knew what he wanted. He will play along. Their mouths joined in a heated kiss, Leo reaching up to mess up his perfectly styled hair and Cris running his hands over every part of Leo he could reach.

Cris smirked against the smaller man lips, "Who am I to deny?"

He curled a possessive arm around Leo's waist and led them towards their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy breathing, deep groans and a distinct creaking of the bed could be heard faintly through the bedroom door.  
  
His dark eyes were half-lidded, eyebrows pinched in concentration, trying to ground himself in midst all the sensation. Pale fingers gripped onto Cris's tanned, muscled thighs as he lifted himself up and down, impaling himself again and again on Cris's cock.  
  
Eyelashes fluttered when Leo tilted his hips slightly and the new angle allowed Cris to nudge against his prostate with every movement. Leo moaned and immediately began to quicken the pace, chasing the pleasure. Cris swore in response underneath him and reached for Leo's trembling thighs before thrusting upwards, drawing a yelp from the smaller man, which quickly turned into more noises of wanting.  
  
It felt incredible to do this again, after so long. Their busy schedules have been keeping them from seeing each other, and they were only able to exchange calls and messages. To say this familiar intimacy was welcomed was an understatement, they missed each other more than they realized.  
  
And this, this slow dance of their bodies, they could do this forever.  
  
Suddenly, however, Leo let out a pained wince. Cris instantly froze.   
  
"I'm okay, keep going, just-" Leo tried to reassure him, glancing down at his foot. The position they were in required Leo to lean quite a bit of weight on his legs and feet. It was hard to avoid his injured toes. Cristiano frowned for a moment.  
  
Then, the Portuguese flipped them around so the smaller man was on his back with Cris looming over.  
  
Leo "oof"ed softly as he landed, and chuckled at their new position. "And here I was so set on letting  _you_  lay back and making you feel good," he said.  
  
"I  _am_  feeling good," Cris replied, smirking down at his small lover.  
  
Leo was a breathtaking sight, bright red flush dusted high on his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, sweat-glazed skin shimmering in the afternoon light. Dark hair mussed and damp, spread out on the rumpled sheets like a halo. The very embodiment of debauchery. Cris could only think of all the ways he would mess Leo up even more.  
  
He ran a hand down Leo's body, rough palm and fingers rubbing against the flushed skin. The pale man met his heated gaze and the Cris grinned.  
  
He grabbed one of Leo's legs by the back of his knee, the other by the calf and drew them up and forward, holding Leo wide open. Without breaking eye contact, Cris turned his head and pressed his soft lips onto the slightly swollen bone of his right ankle, mouth curving devilishly upwards as Leo's eyes widened and his face reddened even further. A visible shiver ran through the other's body.  
  
"Ready?" Cris asked cheekily.  
  
"S-Stop teasing me."  
  
Cristiano released Leo's left leg, but kept his right hoisted over his shoulder as he guided his cock back towards Leo's entrance. He moaned as he was engulfed back into that velvety heat.  
  
This time Cristiano ran the show.  
  
The man leaned forwards and kissed Leo deeply as he ground his hips hard into Leo, causing Leo to squirm and grab for his shoulders.  
  
"Harder," Leo whimpered into Cris's mouth.  
  
He wanted to feel more, it was not enough. Leo wound the leg around Cris's waist tighter against the man, urging.

He wanted to lose himself, and forget about everything, the injury, the miss, the disappointment, the rivalry, and everything unpleasant, in this moment when their bodies were joined as closely, as intimately, as two human beings possibly could, when Cris was so intently injecting pleasure into his veins with every motion, when Cris was looking at Leo as if he was the only person that matters in the entire world.  
  
It was utterly intoxicating.  
  
"Take me," he continued, letting his voice sound as needy as he could, kissing up Cris's jaw.  
  
Those demands were met and soon Leo was crying out with each audible piston of Cris's body into his. Smacking of skin joined the erotic symphony resounding off the walls of the bedroom and Leo slowly let his body go lax, lets his body accept everything his lover has got.  
  
The bulbous head of Cris's cock branded an electrifying trail against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him as the other withdrew almost completely and plunged right back in, so hard it jolted Leo's entire body up the bed.  
  
It was rough. Rougher than their usual love-making, and exactly what Leo needed. He enthusiastically vocalized his pleasure. It was like getting an itch scratched that could have never been reached in any other way. Only Cris and no one else could do this, because he  _understood_.  
  
Only Cris could break him and put him together. So. Perfectly.  
  
Fire flooded through his entire being, threatening to overwhelm him, scotch him from the inside out, and Leo keened when he felt the near-unbearable tension in his lower body steadily climb up to a peak. He dug his heel deeper into Cristiano's lower back. He was so...so close. And Cristiano was relentless in his rhythm, oh, he was going to make Leo come from just his cock. Leo's erection twitched insistently against his stomach, untouched and dripping. He had half a thought to reach down to finish himself, but instead chose to cling onto Cris's muscular frame for dear life.  
  
When climax overcame him, Leo's head tilted back and every muscle in his body drew tight.  
  
His vision became white behind his eyelids, and the small man could feel nothing but euphoric weightlessness and an almost painful tug in his abdomen that seemed to go on forever, before his entire body snapped forward like an overstretched rubber band, and Leo screamed his release into Cristiano's shoulder. Pearly fluid sprayed between them, landing in stark contrast against the tanned skin of Cris's abs.  
  
Tiny convulsions wrecked his body when Cris continued to pound into him, finding his own completion.  
  
"Leo, oh god, Leo...”  
  
Cris made an animalistic sound, before his whole body tensed against his lover. Leo could feel Cris cock pulse inside him, as the other man released into his pliant body.  
  
Leo was completely boneless and breathless and for a few moments he felt like he was floating on the fluffiest cloud, not even registering when Cris heaved up to get a washcloth.  
  
He blinked when he felt warm fingers brushing his sweaty bangs from his face. Cris was looking at him with wide hazel eyes.  
  
"You alright?" asked the taller man, tentatively.  
  
Leo nodded and smiled. He was completely worn out and a little sore, but he had never felt more content. He had planned to go about his usual post-game routine of sulking that day, but Cristiano decided to show up at his door. Cris always seemed to know when to be there when Leo needed him, even when Leo didn't know it himself.

He felt a little bad that he had basically manipulated his boyfriend to sex for mostly his own selfish reasons, but, those knowing eyes when they were rutting against each other...the man knew all along. Cris did always see right through him. They lived the same lives, after all.  
  
Leo stared at Cris as the big Portuguese gently ran the towel over them both, before crawling back into the bed beside Leo.  
  
He could be celebrating his record, but instead Cris was here, in Barcelona, for him. Something warm pooled within Leo’s chest.  
  
"Congratulations for the 5 goals, Cris. You played really well," Leo said, feeling the need to repeat his praises, because he did truly meant them, "I'm proud to be your rival and to have you as my rival."  
  
Cris turned to him, all boyish radiance with an amused grin tugging at his lips.  
  
"Just rivals?" The Portuguese joked toothily.  
  
"Mm, I'm proud to be...just,  _yours_ , too." Leo muttered, turning into the pillow a bit to hide his blushing face.  
  
His lover's hazel orbs lit up at that, almost a little doe-like, and then Cris broke out his full smile. Not the one that he makes in front of the cameras, but his real smile, complete with crow’s feet and all of his laugh lines on display, the one that Leo loved seeing more than anything else, and never fails to make his heart skip.  
  
The muscular man curled his body around his smaller one, and Leo let out a pleased sigh. He nuzzled into Cris's warmth.  
  
They were lucky to have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not a perfect piece of writing but I have finally finished! Now I can focus on trying to organise that Cressi Week ;u;
> 
> Sometimes I wonder about what I've just managed to get myself into but I now have some help in the forms of the lovely guessmysoul, eatingcroutons, siagunners and purpleyulin! Progress has been steady and now we got the event blog up at cressiweek.tumblr.com ! 
> 
> We are still working on some details but we're going to make the fan week happen. May the forces be in our favour and have this project be successful (ᵒ̌__ᵒ̌)७


End file.
